This invention relates generally to a sleeve assembly, and more particularly to a sleeve assembly for sanding, rust removing and pit filling on piston rods of the type utilized in hydraulic cylinder apparatus.
Hydraulic cylinder apparatus such as hydraulic elevators and the like utilize piston rods which take the form of relatively large diameter pipe sections. It is essential for the proper operation of such hydraulic cylinder apparatus that the piston rods have an outer surface that is free of rust and pits, that has smooth joints between adjacent sections, and that is of substantially uniform diameter throughout its length.
Generally, there are three methods by which a finished piston rod may be formed from an unfinished pipe section. One method is to first engine lathe the section of pipe to the desired diameter, and to then belt sand the pipe section to provide the necessary surface finish. Another method is to utilize a centerless grinder to mill the section of pipe to the desired diameter, and to then utilize a belt sander for finishing. Still another method is to utilize a belt sander for the entire machining and finishing operation. Although these methods are generally satisfactory for the manufacture of piston rods, they are nevertheless characterized by certain problems. Often, the finished piston rods are nonuniform in diameter. Another problem involves the fact that the use of a belt sander sometimes produces a rifling effect.
Long lengths of piston rods are typically formed in sections. Although the joints between adjacent sections of such a piston rod are usually smooth at the time the piston rod is manufactured, it is necessary to disassemble the piston rod for transportation and to subsequently reassemble the piston rod at the time it is installed. Upon reassembly, it is generally not possible to achieve the smooth joints between adjacent sections that were provided when the piston rod was manufactured, so that it is ofter necessary to sand the piston rod in order to provide smooth joints between adjacent sections.
Other problems related to the installation and use of relatively large diameter piston rods involve the fact that during transportation, such piston rods may sustain damage due to rough handling. Moreover, piston rods of the type utilized in hydraulic elevators and the like are sometimes left exposed at the construction site prior to installation. This can lead to rust and corrosion which must be removed before the piston rod can be installed. If the corrosion is of the electrolytic type, it can result in the surface of the piston rod being pitted to a greater or lesser degree. It has been found to be desirable to substantially fill surface pits of this type before the piston rod is placed in service.
The solution of these heretofore mentioned problems is provided by reference to the present invention, whereby a sleeve assembly having sanding, rust removing and pit filling components is described. For instance, rough joints and some foreign material may be removed from the outer surface of the piston rod by use of the sanding component of the present invention. The sanding component may be utilized on the outer surface of the piston rod by manually moving the sanding component over patches of foreign material or by releasably securing the sanding component near the stuffing box of the hydraulic cylinder apparatus and actuating the piston rod in an axial direction, thereby sanding the entire outer surface of the piston rod.
The rust removing component may be used to remove foreign materials which are not conveniently removed by the sanding component, such as relatively soft rust or corrosion that would tend to load up the sanding component too quickly. After the sanding sleeve and/or rust removing components are utilized, the pit filling component is used to burnish and heal the piston rod. The pit filling component also fills any pits or scratches that may be present on the outer surface of the piston rod.